


No Laughing Matter

by Anfarwol



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anfarwol/pseuds/Anfarwol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is sick of Jack’s games. It’s time he changed the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Laughing Matter

_**No Laughing Matter**_  
   
 **No Laughing Matter  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: NC17  
Warnings: Explicit sex  
Summary: Ianto is sick of Jack’s games. It’s time he changed the rules.  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction and is only meant as a compliment to the copyright owners of Torchwood and their highly paid lawyers. I have made no money from this story.  
A/N: This story was written for flubber2kool, who donated generously to help the flood relief efforts in Australia.  
This story has not been betaed, so if your see any errors, please point them out to me.**

  
It was Jack’s laugh that drew his attention.  
Ianto had been in the middle of a routine clean up after a pretty benign weevil attack. He gave the moderately attractive brunette woman, who had witnessed the attack, a cup of retcon-laced coffee and patted her hand gently. It was ironic that as unforgettable as Ianto’s coffee was, most people who drank it wouldn’t be able to remember it.

Ianto had learned that the key to perfectly erasing any unacceptable memories was to get the person to be comfortable around him. A sympathetic look or a small touch and they’d let their guard down for him and just let the memories go. It’s not like they wanted to remember what they’d seen most of the time anyway and it took surprisingly little to make them forget. Each team member had their own method, and this worked for him. Besides, he used lower doses than everyone else and had a better success rate. He was watching the witness finish her coffee, when he heard it. Jack’s laugh. Jack’s over-the–fucking-top flirtatious laugh. He hated that laugh.

Ianto turned to see Jack sitting far too close to a pretty, young boy. He quickly assessed him to be about 19 or 20, with a mildly checkered past but still innocent enough for Jack to consider him fresh meat. Ianto only just stopped himself from rolling his eyes before refocusing on the lady sat in front of him.  
“You’ll have to excuse me, I have to attend to my boss. I think you should head home and rest though, you deserve it,” he told the woman with a small smile.  
“Yes, I think I will. Thank you.”  
He nodded a quick goodbye to her before walking briskly towards Jack.

“Captain,” he addressed Jack sternly, “I can finish up here. I’m sure you’re needed elsewhere.”  
“Hmmm? Yeah, I guess you’re right. Kyle, I’m going to leave you in Ianto’s very capable hands.”  
Ianto didn’t suppress his eye-roll this time, but it wasn’t as if either man was paying any attention anyway. Ianto cleared his throat in an attempt to regain their attention. “Can I get a coffee for you, Kyle?” Ianto, ever the professional, asked politely.  
“No, thanks,” he replied just barely tearing his eyes off Jack to look at Ianto, “I don’t really like coffee”.  
“Well, perhaps some hot cocoa then?” He couldn’t keep the sarcasm out of his voice and emphasized the word ‘cocoa’ as if he was talking to a child. Kyle didn’t notice but Jack did, and raised his eyebrows at Ianto, who ignored him.  
“Sure, thanks.” Kyle mumbled, returning his full attention to Jack.

When Ianto returned with the cocoa, he was surprised to find the two men even closer. Jack even had his hand on his shoulder.  
“Your cocoa,” Ianto said sharply as he shoved the Styrofoam cup between them. Kyle took it automatically but didn’t acknowledge it or Ianto, who stood glaring at Jack, waiting for him to look up at him. When he didn’t, Ianto used his ‘aren’t we forgetting something’ tone to address him, “Sir? Have you finished up here yet? ”  
“Oh, right. Kyle, thank you for your help. It’s been a pleasure talking to you,” Jack said finally, squeezing the young man’s shoulder before standing up and beginning to leave.  
“Jack?” Kyle called, “Maybe I should give you my number, in case, you know, you have any more questions.”  
“Oh yeah, you should definitely do that,” Jack replied with a wink. He produced a pen and wrote the number in the margin of the report he was working on before leaving with a grin.  
Ianto shook his head. It wasn’t like Jack could call on Kyle anyway. In an hour, the boy wouldn’t have any idea who the hell Jack was. It was just part of the game and Ianto was sick of watching him play it.

For the rest of the workday, Ianto remained cold and professional toward Jack, whilst quietly fuming. He avoided him when ever possible. Ianto was having a tough time deciding whether or not he was over reacting. It wasn’t like he and Jack had made any promises, but he was under the impression they had been monogamous since Jack’s return, even though the words had never been spoken. He certainly was. Still, this had just been flirting and Jack could easier give up breathing than stop doing that, it was so second nature to him. On the other hand, he had been right fucking there and that was just plain rude. He couldn’t stop himself from being angry, and if he was honest, whether it was justified or not, hurt. It would probably be best if he just went home and got a good night sleep. Things would be clearer in the morning and he’d be calmer, if he did decide to confront Jack.

Of course things never worked out the way he planned them around Jack bloody Harkness and as he tried to quietly escape, after delivering his final coffee of the evening, Jack called him back to the office. Sure, now Jack noticed him, now that he didn’t want to be noticed.  
“How can I be of assistance, sir?”  
“Whoa, no need for formalities. I just wanted to see if you wanted to get some dinner. Or maybe skip dinner and go straight to dessert?” Jack suggested with a leer.  
“Look Jack, I’m tired. It’s been a long day. I’m just going to head home, ok?”  
“Tired already, you must be getting old,” Jack joked.  
“Maybe I am. Maybe you should trade me in for a younger model,” Ianto stated blandly, before turning heal and walking out the door. Jack followed him to the main part of the Hub.  
“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” Jack demanded.  
“I’m just saying that there’s no reason for you to wait for me. I’m sure Kyle would be happy to keep you company.”  
“Is that what this is about? I hardly touched him! It was just a little harmless flirting! What’s gotten into you anyway? You never minded before.”

That, of course, was untrue. What was true, however, was that Jack never knew that Ianto minded before. He used to have perfect control of his emotions before Jack had eroded away at his self control like the tide.  
“Look, just forget it. I don’t know why I expected anything more than sex from you.”  
Jack slotted himself in behind Ianto, as the young man was powering down the Hub from Toshiko’s workstation. He fit perfectly, as always. He wrapped his arms around Ianto’s waist and pressed his developing hardness against firm muscle. Ianto could feel Jack’s lips brushing against his ear as he spoke, “I thought you liked the sex. You can’t fool me, you know. I know you’re not too tired or too mad at me. I know you want me,” he lowered his voice to a growl and Ianto could feel hot breath on his neck, “I can smell you.”

Ianto couldn’t suppress the shudder that ran through his body. What was worse was how right Jack was. He did want him, even now. He’d been half hard thinking about sex all afternoon. Deliciously rough, angry sex. Sex where he took Jack, instead of the other way around. His mind had been filled with scenarios where he was in charge. Like bending Jack over his desk and taking him from behind, Ianto’s elegant fingers holding onto Jack’s perfect hips or folding him nearly in half, Jack’s strong calves pressed against his shoulders as he fucked him on the floor of the archives; or better yet, ravishing him up against the SUV, Kyle watching in awe while Jack screamed Ianto’s name.  
Jack was nipping at his neck murmuring encouragements against his skin. His body was melting into Jack’s teasing caresses. “Let me take care of you, Ianto; Let me take you to bed.”  
That’s what finally made him snap. Ianto was not some pouting damsel who needed to be taken care of. All of his anger and frustration came back in a rush and Jack found himself pressed up against the wall with Ianto’s mouth pressed against his forcefully.  
“Yan?”  
“Shhh. Don’t you think you’ve done enough talking today? Why don’t you go down stairs and get undressed. I’ll be along in a minute.”  
Jack looked at Ianto questioningly. “Now Jack,” Ianto told him in a tone that breeched no argument. Jack nodded and headed to his bunk.

Ianto took a few deep breaths and got himself under control. He wasn’t upset anymore, not really. Still, he was sick of Jack always making the rules. Tonight that was going to change.

Ianto was not surprised to find Jack naked and sprawled out on the bed waiting for him. He was eyeing him hungrily while stroking his already hard cock lazily.  
Slowly removing his silk tie, Ianto spoke softly but sternly. “This is what’s going to happen, Jack. I’m going to take this tie and bind your hands to the headboard. Then, I’m going to tease you until you can’t take another minute of exquisite torture and beg me to let you come. Tonight you belong to me.”

Ianto smiled at the gasp that came from the now wide-eyed Jack as he crawled on top of him and bound his wrists. He kissed him gently on the lips before pulling back to run his tongue across them, licking eagerly at the corners before sucking the bottom lip in his mouth and capturing it with his teeth. He slowly released it, running his teeth across it as he did so. He was not going to be rushed; this time he was going to claim Jack’s entire body, piece by piece. He ran his tongue around the shell of his ear before nibbling on the lobe. He sucked a mark on the spot behind it, where Jack was particularly sensitive. He left possessive love bites all over Jack’s shoulders, neck, and chest before teasing Jack’s hardened nipples with his lips. By the time he made it down to Jack’s stomach, he was already moaning loudly. He dipped his tongue into the captain’s navel, swirling around just the way Jack loved. He nibbled and sucked at his hips and thighs, again branding Jack as his, however temporarily.

“Please, Ianto, please. You’re killing me here.”  
“Hmm. You’re far too coherent yet.”  
“Please something! Anything!”  
“Perhaps you’re right. I should probably at least get undressed now.”  
Jack nodded eagerly as Ianto stood and slowly removed his clothes. He didn’t exactly put on a show but his stripping was a deliberate thing, done in such a way to further arouse Jack. He rubbed his hand firmly over the large bulge in his straining boxer briefs, letting out a low moan.

“Oh god Yan. Please!” Jack begged struggling to get free. Ianto stepped closer and Jack pushed his face as hard as he could into Ianto’s crotch, nuzzling his erection with his cheek before mouthing it through the cotton. Ianto pulled off the pants and stood just close enough that Jack could reach him with his tongue but not his mouth.  
“God, you smell so good,” Jack moaned, as he lapped eagerly at the rosy head.  
“That’s it Jack, I love your mouth,” Ianto groaned out pushing himself into the moist heat. He let himself be engulfed for just a moment. Jack was really too good at this, even at an awkward angle, and Ianto didn’t want the game to end this way. Jack mewled almost pitifully when Ianto pulled out of his mouth. He made his way to feet, grabbing the lube on the way. Jack spread his as legs wide as he could, putting himself on display, hoping to encourage his lover to touch him. Ianto stood staring at Jack for long minutes, enjoying the sight of his captain completely undone and debauched. His entire body was glistening with a thin layer of sweat, his eyes dark and needy, his muscles tense in anticipation.

“Please Yan, take me, fuck me, something, anything, please!” Jack writhed and whimpered as a slick finger breached him. “Yes! More” he bore down on it and Ianto quickly added another and another, making sure to graze his lover’s prostate with every thrust. Jack’s cock was leaking copiously, and Ianto couldn’t resist licking him clean. Jack cried out loudly, pumping his hips, trying desperately to push into Ianto’s mouth or to at least find some friction for his neglected, aching cock.

Ianto moved back far enough to put Jack’s legs up against his chest and shoulders. He was still teasing Jack’s hole and, deciding to prolong the agony just a little while longer, he began sucking on Jack’s toes. Jack writhed and shuddered beneath him, alternating between whimpering and moaning loudly. When Ianto started to see the tell tale signs that Jack was close, slid his fingers out and stopped fellating Jack’s feet.

“You’re so beautiful like this Jack, and all mine,” Ianto growled as he ran his hand over as much of Jack as he could reach.  
“Yours,” Jack agreed, barely able to form words anymore. Hearing that word come from Jack’s red swollen lips was the last straw for Ianto. He began to push into Jack without further preamble, taking it slow, knowing that they were both too close to the edge. Jack screamed his name as he was breached and bucked his hips wildly. Slow just wasn’t going to happen, they were too far gone for that. “Harder, fuck me harder!” Jack demanded. Ianto obliged, pumping his hips hard, loving the feel of Jack gripped tightly around him. He was startled to find that he was chanting “mine” over and over, unconsciously. “Yours!” Jack cried out arching his back as his the pleasure of release washed over his shuddering body. Ianto took Jack harder and faster, riding Jack through his orgasm and rushing towards his own release. “Jack,” he whispered as he spilled into his lover, finally claiming him as his from the inside.

Sometimes, he thought as he lay down and wrapped an arm around his lover possessively, you just need to change the rules in order to win the game.


End file.
